Baby Mine
by Dalek Prime
Summary: To get her daughter to sleep, Star sings a lullaby that she had heard back on earth to her child.


A/N: I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or the song

* * *

A shrill wail of an infant cut through the silence of the castle, waking up nearly everyone in the royal house in almost an instant of the cries. Among those awoken by the child's cries were the little ones parents, who also happened to be the rulers of Mewni. They had hoped to get some rest after a long day of ruling the Kingdome, but their daughter wasn't about to let that happen.

"I got it" Marco yawned out as he began to pull himself from the bed

"No, no, I'll take care of it Marco" Star replied softly "just go back to bed"

No sooner had she said that, her husband was already facedown on his pillow and snoring. The queen smiled at her the sight of her sleeping husband before leaving their room and making her way to the baby's room that was located only a few doors down from the royal bedchamber. As she approached the nursery, one of the baby's maids was already making her way to the nursery.

"I'm sorry my lady" the nurse apologized with a bow "I'll get her to go to sleep"

"No need. I'll handle this" the queen offered gently "Get some rest"

The maid bowed in respect before leaving. With that, Star entered her child's bedroom and approached a small wooden crib that contained a small, light brown skinned baby girl who was currently crying for her parents. The newborn princess was no more then four months old and already lit up the king and queen's life with joy. She was born on a cold winter's night under a cloudless, star-lit sky, as if the very cosmos itself wanted to see the child's arrival into the world. It was because of that very starry night that the baby princess got her name.

"What's wrong, Astra?" her mother asked sweetly

Star reached down and picked up her daughter and began to check her over to see what was the matter with her. However, when she held her child in her arms, the baby's cries died down. Slowly, Astra's eyelids opened to show her bright blue eyes looking up at her mother who was looking back down with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Just wanted to be held, huh?" Star joked sweetly "well you got your wish, but your not going back to sleep, are you?'

Astra cooed in response to her mother's question, making the queen let out a sigh.

"Let's see what we can do about that" her mother said

Star then carried her child over to a nearby rocking chair in the corner of the room. She then sat down and held her baby closer to her chest before using her feet to gently rock the two of them back and fourth. As she rocked, Star began to sing a lullaby to her daughter that she learned during her time back on earth. It was a song she normally sang to her child to get her to go back to sleep, and one that she felt had a lot of meaning to her baby and the life she was going to have ahead of her.

 _ **Baby mine, don't you cry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby mine, dry your eyes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rest your head close to my heart,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never to part,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby of mine.**_

As she sang, Star's memories began to rush back to her—and none of them of them good. Ever since she had taken throne and made Marco her husband, she had received criticism for falling in love with a human and making him a king of their people no less. Marco constantly tried thousands of time to win his new subjects over. From giving out aid to the poor to leading their armies against Ludo's armies, the king did it all, but still earned sneers and insults from a good majority of the people of Mewni in response. Yet despite it all, Marco held his high and continued to be a great ruler of the lands, ignoring any naysayer who said otherwise.

That was what Star loved about her husband, ever since they were teens; Marco carried himself with a sort of dignity that made her admire him. Even though the people jeered their king for being different than they were, he still continued to serve the very people the people who despised him.

Then Star discovered that she was pregnant.

 _ **Little one when you play,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't you mind what they say.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let those eyes sparkle and shine,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never a tear,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby of mine.**_ _ **  
**_

When word got out that the queen was with child, the people were degusted. Many thought that the unborn baby was an abomination and refused to call a half-breed a true ruler to the throne. While king could handle himself being insulted, what neither he nor his wife could stand for were the insults thrown toward their child. Their daughter hadn't been born yet and already she hated. Marco's calm demeanor melted away into white-hot anger and had it not been for Star talking him out of it, they're would've been mass execution by his hands.

But when he looked his daughter for the first, all of his rage faded into joy. Holding Astra in his arms made him feel a great light well up inside of him. Past all of the hatred and xenophobia, Marco and his wife had created something beautiful.

 _ **If they knew sweet little you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They'd end up loving you too.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All those same people who scold you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What they'd give just for the right to hold you.**_

Every smile made the new parents happy even on the worst of days. Every laugh made their hearts melt. Every time she looked up at them with her shining blue eye made Star and Marco forget the world around the three of them. Astra was a tiny little thing, and yet she had parents wrapped her tiny finger.

 _ **From your head down to your toes,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're not much, goodness knows.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you're so precious to me,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sweet as can be,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby of mine.**_

The combined sounds of her mother's song as well as her slow heartbeat began to make newborn princess's eyelids slowly start to slide down, already slipping off into sleep. Star knew that her daughter could be put back in her crib at this point, but she wanted the princess a bit longer before going back to sleep.

 _ **All those same people who scold you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What they'd give just for the right to hold you.**_

As the queen continued to sing to Astra, she failed to notice that she had a spectator watching her. Even though getting a free pass on taking care of the baby and getting some sleep, Marco got up regardless and headed to their daughter's room where he heard the sound of Star's song echo out of it. The king leaned against the doorway and enjoyed the sight of his beloved wife and daughter before him.

Star glanced upwards to see Marco looking back at her with a warm smile on his face that she couldn't help but smile back at. As she sang, the queen lifted herself out of the rocking chair and walked back to the crib were she gently put the child back down into it.

 _ **From your head down to your toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're not much, goodness knows.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you're so precious to me,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sweet as can be,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby of mine.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby of mine**_

When the song ended, Star kissed her daughter's forehead before pulling away. Marco silently went over to the crib and did the same before putting an arm around his wife. Together the two quietly returned to their bedroom, allowing Astra to drift off into the land of dreams.


End file.
